


All Too Brief

by kookykoi



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lust at First Sight, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random collection of moments between some of my favourite pairings in the Marvel Universe. There will be a mixture of het, slash, femslash, poly pairings.</p><p>The rating for this may change if the moments get a little smutty (and they might!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each "moment" will be 200 words each, hence the title All Too Brief.
> 
> Not all moments will necessarily be connected. Almost all of them will be canon-divergent in some way.
> 
> If any contain possible spoilers, I will include that in the chapter notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clint Barton & Bruce Banner  
> Category: Fluff

“C’mon, gimme your foot,” Clint said as he lifted Bruce’s foot high enough to be able to slip on his shoe. Bruce grumbled apologetically under his breath while Clint tied the shoelace. “And don’t give me that muttering. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I wasn’t expecting-”

“You weren’t expecting a Code Green and everything is fine now.” Clint finished with Bruce’s right foot and moved onto his left. Bruce pulled the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders a little tighter.

“But I destroyed your farm.”

Clint smirked as he carefully tied the lace on Bruce’s shoe, kinda like he had done a hundred times before with his kids. “The farm can be rebuilt. Been meaning to fix it up anyways.”

“But what about-”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Clint patted Bruce’s foot and looked up at the other man. “No one was hurt. A building and a few inanimate objects were but they ain’t nothing important-”

“But your memories-”

“Are still in my head,” Clint said with a smile as he tapped the side of his head. He sat next to Bruce and put his arm around the scientist’s shoulders. “It’s all fine, Bruce. Stop beating yourself up about it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Thor Odinson and Ororo Munroe  
> Category: Slightly angsty but not really!

The atmosphere was charged, electricity crackling through the sky. Storm stared up at the sky, watching the clouds collect together over head. A rumble of thunder echoed ominously in the distance. 

“M’lady Ororo,” Thor’s voice came from behind her. Storm didn’t turn to face him; she was still too angry.

She felt him stand behind her, not quite close enough to touch her yet. He had a certain kind of gravitas to him. A pull that was making her want to lean back against him, feel the weight of him support her. But she stayed on her own two feet instead.

“I have to go,” Thor said, his voice a low whisper. “The All-Father has summoned me.”

A bolt of lightning flashed down from the assembled clouds above, piercing the sky in two. Thor sighed.

“Please stay.” Those two words were all she could say without her resolve breaking. She took in a sharp breath as Thor’s strong hands settled on her shoulders.

“I shall return to you as soon as I am able.” His stubble brushed against her neck as he kissed at her nape.

“You better.” She let out a soft laugh and let herself lean on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson  
> Category: Fluff

Sam groaned as someone’s phone disturbed his sleep. He buried his face deeper into his pillow and pulled the covers up over his head. Surely the world could save itself for once?

From under the covers, Sam could hear his partner find the phone and take the call. Sam groaned and tried to hit the other to indicate that there was no way Sam was in the mood for any kind of avenging today. His indications were ignored.

“Sam,” a hand shook him, “we gotta go, love.”

“You go. I’ll stay here.” Sam peeked out from under the covers to see Steve Rogers’ bare ass get out of their bed and head towards the bathroom. Sam admired the view before hiding under the covers again.

He stayed cocooned in the covers until Steve pulled them off. “We need to go.”

“This was supposed to be alone time for us,” Sam whined. Steve was already dressed and ready to go. Sam wasn’t having that. He quickly reached out and grabbed Steve’s arm. One sharp tug and the super soldier landed on the bed next to Sam. Sam pulled the covers over them and wrapped himself around Steve. “Just five more minutes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sif and Gamora  
> Category: Lust at first sight

Midgard’s grasp on technology was so ancient and antiquated compared to that of Asgard that Sif often found herself pondering how Midgardians managed to get anything done. However she did want to give credit to the Midgardian who invented the power-shower, because that person was a genius.

Sif spent longer than she probably needed to under the heavy stream of the shower, enjoying the sensation of the water beating down on her skin and washing away the dirt and grime she had been caked in.

Sif hummed to herself as she stepped out of the shower and began drying herself off with a towel. She padded barefoot from the shower to the changing room adjacent to the Avengers Compound’s training arena and suddenly became face-to-face with Lady Gamora.

The green warrior’s eyes appeared to be glued to Sif’s barely covered nakedness and unless Sif was very much mistaken, she saw lust burn in Gamora’s eyes.

“Good ‘morrow, milady,” Sif said. Gamora’s eyes travelled up Sif’s toned and muscular form. The moment their eyes met, Sif experienced a jolt that went straight to her loins. 

“It certainly is a good ‘morrow,” Gamora replied, sending another fiery jolt of lust through Sif.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky/Natasha  
> Category: Fairly Fluffy

Bucky squinted at the creature he held aloft. The creature, a sleek black cat, tilted her head to one side and winked one of her soft yellow eyes at him. 

“I swear your cat is coming on to me,” Bucky called out as he put the cat down. She gazed at him for a second before she cleaned her paws. Bucky snorted and saw the cat’s ear twitch towards him. That cat didn’t miss a trick.

“You think everyone is coming on to you,” Natasha purred as she joined Bucky and Liho out on the balcony of her apartment. She handed him a glass of wine and kept one for herself. She stroked Bucky’s hair back from his face and placed a kiss to his temple.

“I think you’re coming on to me right now,” Bucky drawled as he squeezed his arm around Natasha’s waist. He was treated to a rare, genuine laugh from Natasha, her head going back, her red hair tumbling over her shoulders as her laughter made his heart sing.

Liho decided to the humans were too preoccupied to give her attention (or more food). She meowed before heading inside to her favourite spot on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputina  
> Category: Fantasy/Lust

Kitty sat at her desk, her head in her hands and eyes closed. Her students hadn’t lingered long after her class and she was able to enjoy the silence. 

But Kitty’s mind preferred being active and the calm Kitty was hoping to achieve was impossible. Thoughts swirled and overlapped one another in Kitty’s mind.

Kitty forced herself to focus on one thing, which happened to be her current favourite fantasy. No harm indulging herself for a brief moment. The fantasy was her and Illyana stretched out on a sandy, sunny beach. They were alone. No one watching as they started to kiss and caress each other. She let out a gasp as Illyana-

“Katherine!” Rachel Summers’ shriek ripped Kitty out of her fantasy and back into reality. The telepath stood in the doorway with a huge grin on her face.

“Stay out of my head,” Kitty snapped.

“I didn’t mean to crash but you were broadcasting that really loudly.”

Kitty’s cheeks burned red. “I didn’t- You weren’t supposed-”

“Out of all the fantasies I’ve haven’t been able to avoid, your’s was a good one.” Rachel laughed as she narrowly avoided being hit by the notebook Kitty just threw at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Pepper/Natasha  
> Category: Fluff

Pepper was a pro when it came to schmoozing. She didn’t need to think about it; it happened so smoothly with little effort on her part. This enabled Pepper to be more aware of her surroundings which benefited her whenever Tony was up to his usual tricks. But Tony wasn’t the centre of Pepper’s attention tonight, Natasha was.

All the years of dedicated training hadn’t prepared Natasha for the spotlight. Natasha was used to existing in the shadows and now the Avengers were hitting the headlines, Natasha’s shadows were rapidly disappearing and she was being pushed out of her comfort zone. 

“Natasha, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Pepper beamed at her fellow redhead. She placed her hand on Natasha’s elbow and gently coaxed her away from the journalist whose line of questioning only related to who Natasha was romantically involved with.

“I don’t want to meet anyone else,” Natasha grumbled under her breath, just loud enough for Pepper to hear.

“Don’t worry. It’s my way of saving you.” Pepper’s hand slipped down Natasha’s arm to take hold of her hand. She interlaced their fingers and gave a squeeze.

“My hero.” Natasha managed a smile as she squeezed back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wolverine/Deadpool

It was actually kinda fascinating to watch the bruises rapidly change colour as Logan’s healing factor did its thing. Wade found himself transfixed as if he was watching a lava lamp, not that Logan was enjoying the mercenary stare at him like that.

“Quit it,” Logan growled. He pulled on a jacket to hide his bruises. This wasn’t the first time Wade had witnessed Logan healing up. Hell, Wade healed just as fast so this shouldn’t be so bloody enthralling. Logan growled again when Wade poked one of the bruises.

“Does this hurt?” Wade asked as he poked a second time.

“D’ya think it’d hurt if I stabbed you in the brain, bub?” That was a serious threat but trust Wade to not take it as such.

“Yeah, but you’d get my brains all over your claws. And what if you forget to clean your claws before they go back in? Then you’d have some of my brains inside of you and I’d be living inside of you, honey-boo-bear and-”

Logan surprised himself by considering shutting Wade up by kissing him. Knowing Wade, he’d talk all through that too. So instead Logan walked away, leaving Wade to babble to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky Barnes & Warren Worthington III  
> Category: Fluff in the form of preening

“Stop wriggling, would ya?”

“I can’t help it; it tickles.”

“Yeah, no shit. Sit still.”

Warren held his breath and remained as still as he could considering he had a 90+ year old former assassin grooming his wings for him. He was still hazy on how this all came about but once Bucky had the idea in his head, he was quite insistent and who was Warren to turn down the handsome brunet?

“Is that better?” Bucky’s voice broke Warren’s concentration but instead of squirming, Warren settled and relaxed against Bucky’s weight.

“Hmm, keep going.” 

It wasn’t like Warren allowed just anyone to even touch his wings; but there was something about Bucky he implicitly trusted and so when the offer to actually preen Warren’s wings came up, he practically threw himself at the man.

Bucky shifted behind him and draped his human arm across Warren’s bare chest. Warren sensed Bucky’s cybernetic fingers brushing through and between the feathers on his left wing. Strange how good it felt to have something so artificial do something so natural. 

“We’re doing this more often,” Warren told Bucky, his eyes closing. Warren’s comment was rewarded with a husky chuckle.

“Whatever you say, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I last updated but thank my friend Su for prompting me to return. As such this chapter is just for her :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Natasha Romanoff & Rogue  
> Category: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> TW: mentions of blood and injury.

“Careful or you’ll tear the stitches I’ve just sewn onto you,” Natasha chided Rogue. Rogue opened her mouth to argue but one patented don’t-you-dare look from Natasha cancelled her urge to do so. Natasha helped Rogue into bed, pulling the covers over her and tucking her in. When she went to leave, Rogue’s gloved hand reached out. They made eye contact and not a word was needed to be spoken. Natasha climbed onto the bed next to her and carefully wrapped her arms around the other.

Rogue laid her head on Natasha’s lap and closed her eyes. Natasha’s fingertips ran through Rogue’s hair. Today’s mission had been a close call, too close for comfort. Rogue thanked her not-all-that-lucky stars that Natasha had been there and was there now. 

Both women were going to be sore when the next morning arrived and both of them were going to have to face things they didn’t necessarily want to. But tonight, they were allowed this moment of peace.

The sound of liquid sloshing inside of a glass bottle and the tang of vodka filled the air. Then an old Russian lullaby was being hummed and that was all Rogue needed to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson  
> Category: Fluff with a little bit of silliness

It was a little after 3am when Sam’s cell phone chirped with a new message. Sleep was clouding his mind as he reached out for his phone. He squinted his eyes at the display.

[Bucky] So aliens… they’re real?

Sam groaned and fired a reply to say something about normal people sleeping at this time of night. His phone chirped almost immediately after Sam hit send.

[Bucky] Yeah, OK. But what if this not-so-normal person can’t sleep because aliens?

Sam groaned again. 

“Did you get my last message?” Bucky’s voice brought Sam’s attention to the doorway where the super-soldier now stood. 

“I did. I was gonna reply and tell you to go to sleep.” Sam rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. Bucky came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“How can I sleep? Actual aliens came through the sky and invaded Earth. How is that not mind blowing for you?” Sam reached over and pulled Bucky to lie down with him. Sam curled into Bucky’s side. “You gonna fall asleep on me, pal?”

“Probably.”

Sam was lulled back to sleep by Bucky’s list of alien theories. Bucky didn’t mind when Sam started to snore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff  
> Category: Fluff/potentially platonic I guess?

“Can someone, please for the love of all things holy, tell me why the mission was compromised?”

The debriefing that was supposed to only run for 20 minutes was now in its second hour. Fury was living up to his name by being furious, his visible eye was visibly twitching. The agents in the room looked like they wanted the ground to swallow them up. Actually not all the agents were cowering under Fury’s, well, fury. Barton and Romanoff appeared to be quite calm in fact.

That was because Barton and Romanoff had seen the worst Fury could muster and his current state wasn’t even close to that. Although if Barton put his feet up on the boardroom table one more time…

“Relax,” Romanoff whispered to her partner, “this’ll last another two minutes tops.” Barton fidgeted in his seat and nearly caught the attention of Fury. Romanoff took his hand and grabbed a pen. Barton looked down to see that Romanoff was drawing something on the back of his hand.

“C’mon, Nat, a cat? I don’t even like cats.”

Natasha only smirked. Barton didn’t fidget one for the rest of the meeting; he was too entranced by Natasha’s feline handiwork.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve Rogers & Maria Hill  
> Category: Hurt/comfort

“The bleeding’s stopped,” Steve noted as he inspected the bandage on Maria’s leg. He pulled it away completely and poured about a shot’s worth of vodka over the wound to clean it out. Maria hissed. “Sorry,” he said.

“‘S’alright,” Maria said through gritted teeth, “I’ll get you back later.”

Steve got a clean bandage and redressed Maria’s wound. “Is this the part where I try and crack a joke to lighten the mood?” He asked, in part because he had been thinking about that for the last fifteen minutes and in part because he wanted Maria to think about something other than the pain.

“Do you actually know any jokes, Rogers?”

Her question caused Steve to chuckle. “Depends on who you ask.” He glanced around. The Hydra agents they were hiding from hadn’t found them yet. But time wasn’t on their side, they had to get moving soon.

“I’m asking you,” Maria said.

“Have you heard the one about the man from Nantucket?”

Maria managed a weak smile as she got up with Steve’s help. She leaned heavily on him, unable to bear weight on her injured leg.

“Do me a favour, Rogers, and stop trying to make this better?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bucky Barnes, & Sam Wilson  
> Category: sick super-soldiers are annoying

Do you know what’s worse than a stubborn super-soldier who has a poor concept of what’s good for him? It’s a stubborn super-soldier who is sick, running a fever, and hasn’t eaten in 48 hours.

“I’m not eating that,” Steve said, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Please, Steve,” Natasha pleaded. She held out the plate to him and gave him her best ‘how-can-you-resist-me’ eyes.

“No way. Bananas ain’t what they used to be. I’m not eating it.” Natasha was appalled that her pleading eyes didn’t work on him. 

“He has a point,” Bucky piped up. “Bananas don’t taste the same.”

“I don’t care. I just want Steve to eat something.”

“I’m not eating that,” Steve repeated himself, causing Natasha’s temper to run thinner.

“It’s just one banana, Steve,” Natasha snapped. 

“They taste artificial,” Bucky added. “Like they’re made out of plastic.”

“Exactly. I’m not eating it.” Steve glared at the plate on which Natasha had placed a chopped up banana.

“For fuck’s sake, Rogers, just eat my damned banana.”

Cue Sam, who was supposed to be helping, sniggering which then set off Bucky too. Natasha threw the plate onto the table and walked out.

“I’m still not eating it.”


End file.
